


Communing With Mother Earth

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Camping out for the week-end.Sam loves it, Dean hates it, then Crowley turns up to  ruffle the boys' feathers even more!





	Communing With Mother Earth

‘I don’t know why I let you talk me into this. Camping’s dangerous, Sammy. How many teens have we seen chomped down on by some monster in the wild?’

‘Don’t exaggerate, Dean,’ Sam objected, his attention focused on setting up the tent. ’Then we’re not clueless civilians. We know how to deal with danger.’

‘Uh-huh,’ Dean replied downing a beer while he watched his sibling wrestle with the frame. ‘If I remember rightly, last time you camped out on your lonesome, a fan-girl, a third of you height, stalked you, roofied you and dragged you smiling and dancing to the altar!’

‘You really going to bring that up again? She had the help of a demon, if you’re gonna tell it as it is.’  
‘Well, she did get one thing right. Remember the stories she wrote about ‘Sam and Dean’ getting it off together? Gotta give Becky kudos for predicting that.’

‘You just going to sit then and work your mouth, man? Give me a hand here.’

‘Yeah,' Dean continued, ignoring his sibling. ‘She’s your ex-wife forever.’  
‘The marriage was annulled, dude. We never participated in sex.’

‘Her loss,’ Dean declared. ‘Now you belong to me, little brother!’  
‘Shut up. I don’t ‘belong’ to you,’ Sam objected. ‘We’re equal partners in this.’  
‘Right. How come I get to top and you bottom?’

Sam huffed his displeasure. ’Do we really need to have this conversation? We’re here for the fresh air and a break from hunting.’

‘Whatever you say, honey. So, are we gonna go all naked and hippie under the full moon? Communing with nature and all?’  
‘Why not? I doubt there’s a living soul in a radius of miles.’  
:::  
‘But there IS a dead one,’ a familiar voice rang out, followed by the materialization of the black-coated figure of Crowley.  
'I’ve been listening in and what I’ve been hearing is the stuff of fairy-tales. Two little orphans lost in the woods, curling up together for warmth and…not only. Orphans with… benefits.’ A smug smirk plastered itself on the demon-king’s face.

‘See, Sammy,’ Dean grunted, eyeing his sibling. ‘I told you it was dangerous to go camping.’  
Crowley held up a hand. ‘Don’t worry boys, your secret’s safe with me. I’m the king of Hell after all, not some mealy-mouthed angel. I'd be more than glad to offer you some relationship advice. After all I possess centuries of experience on the subject of erotism. And…if you’re looking to spice things up with an extra participant, you don’t have to look any further.’

‘I don’t understand why you’re here, dude, but if you don’t take you ass off pronto, I’ll be more than happy to spice up YOUR day with a knife to the heart.’ Dean pulled the demon-killing knife from a nearby duffel and brandished it in the air. ‘Never go anywhere without it.’

‘There’s no reason to be inhospitable, Squirrel. I was merely out for a breath of mountain air before getting back to Hell. Just happened to run into you two.’

Sam rolled his eyes as Crowley transported away.  
‘What the fuck?’ Dean spluttered, getting to his feet. ‘Is nowhere sacred?’

:::

When Sam’s arms circled him from behind, Dean tensed.  
‘Calm down, ‘Squirrel’ We’re gonna have a great couple of days. Forget about Crowley, about everything. Concentrate on us. Furthermore, to refresh your memory of all the times you’ve bottomed, I’ll give you a tactile reminder when we ……get naked and commune with Mother Earth.’

Dean leaned back into Sam’s arms. There was nowhere he’d rather be.


End file.
